


《Beast》 15

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [15]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道背景设定，无脑玛丽苏狗血文*s0m1，略病娇海*阅读请慎重，请慎重！不吃这个设定的不要勉强球球了！雷点巨多！！！





	《Beast》 15

陈楚最近并不好过，李赫宰没死，居然活下来了，而且据说恢复的很好，已经能坐起来见人了。那一枪打的那么准，他居然活下来了。  
陈楚咬牙切齿，要说李赫宰真是命大。躲过了爆炸，中枪没死，他派去病房里刺杀的也没成功，还是李东海亲自给拦下来的。他听说以后简直不敢置信，李东海居然能为了李赫宰去徒手抓刀，他不敢想象。

陈老爷子下午要去医院看望李赫宰，陈楚知道以后也一起跟上，他打定主意亲自去看看什么情况。其实这很危险，这几天李东海在堂会内外折腾出不小的动静，而且自己丢了名非常重要的手下，莫名其妙的突然失踪。将这一切串起来，他觉得自己终于被发现了。  
这个时候去李赫宰的病房，无异于自投罗网，万一他们设套等着自己钻，很容易就得手。可他不能不去，陈楚把车停在停车场，他很久没见到李东海了，很想见见他。  
他们到的时候李赫宰正好在午睡，李东海坐在他身侧，一手握着李赫宰的手，拇指在手背上摩挲。另一手裹着纱布，僵硬费力地划动pad屏幕，没一会就从屏幕上移开视线去看看正在沉睡的人，轻轻地替人拨了拨头发。  
陈楚站在门口看着，心底一阵阵泛着酸楚。他做了这么多背信弃义的事，只是为了让李东海像现在看着李赫宰这样，看着自己。可到头来李东海眼里还是只有李赫宰一人，连一丝动摇都没有，他做的那么多看起来十分可笑。

李东海都没想到陈楚会来，他居然还敢来。J看到后也一瞬间紧张起来，往前走了几步站在病床附近严阵以待。虽说陈老爷子在陈楚应该不敢做什么出格的事，但是经过几次险境，他已经快要草木皆兵了。如果不是李东海几次说要李赫宰亲自处理，陈楚早已经沉在不知道哪里的海底了。  
其实李东海出面收拾干净也不是不行，只不过他一是有诺言在先，二是想给李赫宰留个出气的机会。再者，他风头冒得太过会让李赫宰回到堂会显得尴尬。

李东海看清来人便背过身，他答应过李赫宰这辈子都不见陈楚的，他不会食言的。就像李赫宰希望他能一直开心，他也希望李赫宰在繁杂危险的世界里多一点快乐，很明显这是只有他能给予的。

因着李赫宰正在睡觉，陈老爷子也不好多说什么，只简单地问了问恢复的怎么样，拍着李东海的肩膀有些心疼。  
“小海啊，你瘦了。”

陈老爷子是他爸爸年轻时候已经打拼堂会的挚友，小时候也是经常带李东海出去玩的。面对老人有些疼爱的语气，李东海眼眶微红，他突然想爸爸了。  
“是…赫宰突然躺下了，一大堆事都压在我身上，有点不适应。”

陈老爷子捏了捏李东海的肩膀，他打心眼里疼这个小少爷，奈何自己也已经不是年轻的时候，做起事来心有余而力不足。  
“好孩子，忙不过来就让陈楚帮你，臭小子一天到晚在家躺着别提多舒服了，你有用的上就使唤他，不用客气。”

李东海笑了笑，心道您这个儿子可比您了解的能耐大得多了，拜他所赐才有今天的局面。随即又心底叹息，陈老爷子当年也是一代枭雄，可惜老了以后被儿子推出来挡枪都不自知。

陈老爷子一行人离开后，本应午睡的人睁开眼，李东海坐到他身边，替他把过长的头发拔到一边。  
“吵醒了？”  
“嗯，老爷子中气十足的。”

李赫宰被李东海扶着费力的坐起来，长出口气靠在床头。这一枪可真够要命的，足足躺了有半个多月。  
他揉揉胸口，差不多该起床了，总不能一直让他的小少爷劳心劳力。李东海还是自由自在的时候最好，虽然现在这样很耀眼，李赫宰想，但李东海更应该无拘束地开怀大笑。那也是他和李东海的爸爸约定好的。

早该结束这场闹剧了。

幸亏有李东海前期做的准备，他什么都给李赫宰备好了，从前菜到饭后甜点，一个都没落下。他只需要露个脸下指令就行，其实还应该在医院继续养一阵子，毕竟那致命一枪差点直接送他去见阎王。  
不过李赫宰等不下去了，李东海也快等不下去了，他急着把那些混蛋送上路。  
李赫宰从堂口的医院出来连家都没回，车队拐弯直接驶向总堂的方向。他坐在车后座，放松身子靠在椅背上，李东海在他身侧划着pad，半晌道。  
“陈楚也来了，正好不用我们请了。”

“嗯…”李赫宰没什么精神，强撑着答应一声。  
开车的是J，李东海又在身旁陪着，他难免放松提着的那口气，懒洋洋的养精蓄锐准备接下来的好戏。李东海有些担心，李赫宰脸色并不好，嘴唇也没什么血色，过去了半个多月脸还煞白着。  
“其实改天也可以。”  
“我等不下去了，我要是他，就每天给我祈祷身体健康万事如意。”李赫宰动了动，半阖眼睛“毕竟如果不是我躺了这么久，他早都死透了。”

李东海听完轻笑一声，把腿上的电子设备拿开“不舒服躺一会吧，到了我叫你。”

李赫宰转过头看他，咧开嘴角笑了笑，握住他的手在手里慢慢摩挲。想起那天他把白池提到自己身边和J一起，李东海差点要把他从病床上扔出去，浑身的刺都竖起来。  
他揉揉人的手背“还在生气吗？”

“我懒着管你的烂摊子，你要喜欢别说做随身的随扈了，最好是贴身呢，贴到你床上去。”李东海闻言翻个白眼。  
不提还好，一提起这事就生气。李赫宰刚能坐起来那晚把他抱在身前，一点点给他讲自己的想法。要说白池这人确实机敏聪慧，跟陈楚来往这么久也没让他们抓到什么把柄，倒是陈楚把自己都露出来。他们忍不住要先料理了这个家伙，又怕打草惊蛇把白池吓跑，思来想去干脆留在身边看着，顺水推舟一下。

“我保证，不管他的目的是什么，都不会成功。”李赫宰认真地看人，经陈楚这一下折腾的，他要再吃同样的亏就是蠢。  
李东海收起笑，别的他都不担心，陈楚的事情是一定不会在白池身上发生的，因为那个白池根本不是看上什么旁的。眼神骗不了人，他从白池脸上只能看出喜欢，今天出院在他扶着李赫宰下床时凑过来搀住另一边的动作也让他不舒服。  
他不喜欢别人觊觎自己的人，多看一眼都让他焦躁。李东海蹙着眉，虽然在这件事上达成共识，但他的不爽已经飙升到爆发的临界点。  
“他喜欢你。”

李赫宰亲了下人的手背“我保证，我只有你，未来也是。”

“哼，最好是。”

在他们距离总堂还有几公里的时候，李赫宰让车队里的几辆车分出去，从两侧的小路拐到另一个方向。李东海望着白池的车驶离，回过头。  
“你怎么让他去啊。”

“他喜欢我啊～”李赫宰提了提神，专心逗他“肯定替我忠心办事，这以后能在我身边待着了，是不是得好好表现？”

“我怎么觉得你在暗示我？”李东海瞪他一眼，把不老实搭在自己腿上抚摸的手挪开。  
“我还在生气，别惹我。”

“傻瓜，我有正版的，我看什么盗版。”  
李赫宰挪了下身子，看着窗外飞速后退的街景。很快都要结束了，他一定亲手了结，白池他暂时留着还有点别的用。

另一边，街头上演一出极限飞车。陈楚开到一半的时候突然收到藏在总堂的卧底消息，让他赶紧走，越远越好。  
【总堂的人手加了平时的双倍，事情好像不太对。】

陈楚猛打方向盘驶向出城的路，他在北郊的一座废弃厂房里藏了直升机，只要能离开首尔的地界，就可以暂时松口气。他以为自己走的及时，毕竟他父亲已经快要到总堂了。却不想身后多出几辆深色越野车，陈楚拧紧眉，报应来的真快。  
出城的主干路上，一辆宾利从车流中迅速穿梭，紧紧跟在身后的是四辆越野车。白池坐在其中一辆车内，从旁边的小路包抄，在下一个路口横向直直地撞过去。  
即便不为以后能和李赫宰在一起，只冲着陈楚要杀李赫宰这一点就足够他愤怒了，似乎在这其中自己没有起到推动作用一样，他把那一点点愧疚全部归咎于陈楚的头上。  
白池狠踩油门撞上去那刻想着，最好陈楚死在这，免得日后把自己供出来。不过他似乎小看了宾利的防撞能力，尤其是改装过的宾利。  
碰撞产生的巨大冲撞力把陈楚的车撞得斜出去好几米远，得亏了车身的防固，右侧的车身整个凹陷进去但依然没有影响到车身稳定。越野车也十分狼狈，车头的保险杠掉了一半拖在地上，车灯的碎片碎了一地。白池转过方向盘和其他车继续追去。

李东海在屏幕上看到发生的事啧啧称奇。  
“不得不说。”

“嗯？”

“这位还真是十分努力。”李东海放下pad“你们这车还挺结实。”  
“我联系一下警署别管他们，不然袭警的罪名我可不替他们担。”

李赫宰有些头疼，他原计划没想着要闹出这么大的动静，本来是想借着例行的堂口集会安安静静解决。他们跟警方一直尽量保持井水不犯河水的关系，偶尔互相互通便利，已经达成一个默契的持平状态。他们的生意警署睁一只眼闭一只眼，白道的那些琐碎的规章制度他们尽量不去惹。只是最近连着折腾，他自己都烦了。

“回头还是给他们送点好处，省着我们跟着倒霉。”李赫宰捏捏眉心，还是挑几个不那么重要的生意给条子玩玩，让他们查个不痛不痒的出来立个功分点钱。

说话间到了总堂，J和Roy从车里下来一左一右打开车门。李东海下车前看了眼李赫宰“自己走没问题吧？”  
李赫宰回了个肯定的眼神。

堂内气氛不算融洽，这些道上混了多年的人个个都人精似的，一进到堂内就知道要有大事发生。  
沉重的大门缓缓推开，众人回头望过去。有半个多月没见的李赫宰站在门口，脸色苍白一看就是大病初愈，旁边跟着李东海，身后是两个随扈。  
李赫宰站在门口扫视一圈众人，迈步走进屋内，他站在以往的位置上，左手轻轻搭在主位椅背上，轻轻摩挲那兽头雕像。

“诸位再等一等，还有人没到呢。”李赫宰坐在主位之上，李东海在他坐下时悄然伸手扶了一把，在人坐直后快速收回手。  
李赫宰回来了李东海像收回爪子的小猫，软乎乎的只有肉垫。他乖乖地坐在李赫宰腿上，仿佛前一阵那个雷厉风行的人不是他，懒洋洋的眯着眼。  
堂会内鸦雀无声，寂静的只有外头不时传来的鸟鸣声。李赫宰懒着讲话，垂眸等着那位“重磅嘉宾”登场，他不讲话底下的人也安静等着。  
李东海忍不了，他没有耐心。  
“赫宰呀…”他偷偷扯了扯李赫宰衣服，压低声音却还是十分清晰。  
“我去后边了，你结束记得来找我。”  
“去吧，让Roy跟着你。”

外头响起一阵急刹车的声音，李赫宰正了正身子，他等这一刻已经很久了。  
陈楚被随扈们押着走进总堂，双手背在身后用绳索牢牢绑住。在看清他的一瞬间，众分堂主均倒吸口气，这可是老堂主那边的人，李赫宰开始动这些人了，而刚刚李东海显然是知情的。   
陈老爷子更是直接站起来，情绪激动的质问这到底是怎么回事。  
一时间堂内人声鼎沸，乱的像城西的集市开业了，吵的李赫宰头疼。J实在疲于应对这些老顽固，掏出腰间的枪对墙开了一枪，一声巨响终于让堂口安静下来。

“我今天来，就是为了把这几个月的这些事，给所有人一个交代。”  
李赫宰站起身，勾了勾手指侧边的门打开，三个人挨个被推搡着走到大堂中间。陈楚刚刚还有些愤恨的眼神瞬间变了脸色，他突然失踪的手下果然被李赫宰规起来了。

“这三个人，一个伪造合同让一艘全是货的船进港害的少爷进局子，一个想杀我没成功让少爷手上挨了一刀的，还有这个人…”李赫宰眯了迷眼睛“差点一枪杀了我。”  
他说完以后粗喘几下，显然以现在的体力处理这些有些吃力。J收到他的示意向前上一步，朗声道  
“这三个人里，两个是分堂口的，还有一个是请来的杀手。找来这些杂碎的是谁，已经找到了。”

陈老爷子跌坐回椅子，那三个人有两个都是他们堂口的。他做梦都想不到自己儿子有这么大的胆子，再一联想到上次去医院探望李赫宰时的异常，甚至无颜日后到地下再见自己老友。J将先前李东海留下的pad递过去，上面将事情的来龙去脉说的十分详细，自然不用他们多费口舌，他现在应该费心的是防止老人家一时糊涂。  
而李赫宰则径自走下台阶，靠近陈楚“看来还是我运气更好一些，你没有的，你想要的，我都有。”

陈楚盯着他不语，眼神愤恨。他有多恨李赫宰，此刻这人站在自己面前他都忍不住想要挣开绳索给他一拳。他刚一动，身后的人立刻压住他肩膀，将他牢牢地桎梏在地上跪好。李赫宰冲随扈们挥挥手，示意他们后退，自己慢悠悠地围着陈楚转了一圈，轻轻拍了拍人的肩膀。  
“今天所有人都在，你还有什么想说的就一起说吧，过了今天可就说不了了。”

陈老爷子叹气，一点点看完手里的文件。他大半辈子都为了堂会尽心尽力，这么多年腥风血雨的熬过去，没想到晚年了，他曾最痛恨的那种吃里扒外的狗东西居然会是自己儿子。他明白堂会的规矩，可那是他的亲儿子，他只有这么一个儿子。  
那边李赫宰已经走回台阶之上，他实在懒得多费口舌，跟气数已尽的人下马威也没什么意思。之所以把陈楚单拎出来，只是杀鸡儆猴做给其他分堂看的，有这个倒霉蛋当例子，看谁还敢觊觎他的东西。  
堂会内十分安静，所有人都在看着三方的脸色。陈老爷子从刚刚开始就低着头不知在想什么，只是颤抖的平板电脑暴露他的挣扎和揪心。李赫宰不语，静静和下边跪着的人对视。  
半晌，陈楚错开视线，望着地上自己的倒影。  
“我想见东海。”

李赫宰挑眉，真够痴情的。  
他嗤笑一声低头，摸了摸自己的手腕，仿佛上面还残留着李东海刚刚抚摸过的余温。  
“你该叫他少爷的。”

J将手枪递给李赫宰，按程序接下来也该是解决掉麻烦的时候了。陈老爷子终于忍不住站起来。他年纪已经大了，可能是因为灭顶性打击的缘故，站起身的动作有些蹒跚。  
“堂主，我跟着堂会这么多年从没做过出格的事。”老人家缓了口气，再开口时声线微微颤抖。  
“能不能…给我儿子求一条命..？”  
“我知道规矩，也知道这小子混账，分堂我可以还给总堂，能不能求他一条命，只要活着就行。”

堂会大厅内出现了短暂的沉默，李赫宰的目光明明暗暗看不出意味，他这步棋下对了。陈楚活着一天，白池就不敢肆意妄为，比起无故杀了一个外人眼里的良臣，不如让他的“好搭档”来亲自起底。而白池顺风顺水地好好活着，就是能让陈楚吐口的最好办法。其实还有更好的办法，但他不想让李东海扯进来  
J递枪的手也并没有收回去，依然微弯着腰等李赫宰的答复。所有人的目光都集中在他身上，其他分堂主窃窃私语，低头飞快交谈几句又站直身子。

花园里，李东海倚在躺椅上好不自在。Roy在一旁严阵以待，肃穆的就差挎一把机关枪巡逻。  
李东海懒洋洋地划了下电子设备，屏幕赫然出现堂会内的景象，他乐呵呵地像在看什么电视剧，还心情极好地往嘴里扔了颗葡萄。咬碎果肉，酸酸甜甜的。  
“哎呀我说Roy，你不要这么紧张好不好，你看看这大好阳光，谁会这么蠢白天出来杀人。”李东海说着又往嘴里塞了一颗葡萄，鼓了鼓腮补充“除了陈楚那个白痴。”

“好的少爷。”  
Roy低头答应一声，继续肃穆地站在李东海身旁，雕像一样一动不动。  
李东海叹口气，摇摇头继续集中于屏幕中，他想知道李赫宰眼下要怎么办。老人家亲自开口，他不卖个面子似乎说不过去。可是卖了面子陈楚就活下来了，也不太可能告诉他们白池到底参与了多少，还有什么其他目的。

今天的阳光很好，映在他面前的人工瀑布上，池里清澈的水面镀上一层金光。李东海想起二十岁生日那年，李赫宰陪他在卢瓦尔河的河岸慢慢走着。他伸了个懒腰瞥了眼屏幕，李赫宰似乎已经有决断了，J已经把枪收回腰间。  
管他到底又想出什么好办法，李东海扣上电脑，他可不要管这些乱七八糟的破事。今天天气这么好，李赫宰要是半个小时之内还没回来，他可就要生气了。  
至于那个垃圾，他迟早会倒了的。


End file.
